You Got Him
by RuthWriter
Summary: Tagged to 5x16 War Cries. Nell/Callen (Nallen). Mostly AU.


**A/N: Hi guys, I've been wanting to write this for a while, so I finally did. This is tagged to 5x16, War Cries. Most people saw Callen and Joelle, but hey, I saw Callen and Nell. :-)**

**Note: I couldn't remember exactly everything that happened after the whole Nell/Brown incident, so if things are a little off, sorry. I guess you could say this is somewhat AU. Actually, it's extremely AU. Once you read it you'll understand what I mean.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: Los Angeles.**

* * *

For one moment, Callen's world stopped. Everything was completely still. As he and Sam burst through the door, his heart pounded, hoping they weren't too late. There was Brown, holding Nell. He had a flashback, to a time not too long ago. Another similar situation, a gun pointed at her head. Like before, there was a look of terror in her eyes, but mostly, there was determination.

Sam reached her first, and Nell got pushed out of the way, falling not so gracefully into Callen's arms. He laid her down on the ground immediately.

"Nell?"

No response, but he could hear her moaning softly. He ran his hands gently over her face and head, his eyes searching her body for wounds.

"Are you alright? Nell?"

Her eyes opened, hazel eyes meeting his own blue ones. She was still breathing heavily, and not answering.

"Nell?"

Finally, she spoke. "Did I get him?"

Callen glanced over at Brown, who was breathing heavily and moaning. "Yeah. You got him."

"Good." Nell immediately replied, looking over at Brown's wounded body, breaking eye contact with Callen.

She looked back to meet his eyes, and time stood still once again. Oddly enough, it was almost as if they were communicating silently. Like Kensi and Deeks supposedly do. Then he heard footsteps down the hall.

"I'll call an ambulance." Deeks was gone just as fast as he came. Callen continued checking Nell, to be sure there were no injuries. She let out a moan, and her breathing was still labored.

Granger broke the silence. "Not bad for an analyst."

Callen let out a small chuckle. "Not bad for anyone."

Nell smiled at him gratefully. "I think I can get up now."

Callen nodded, helping her up. "Think you need to go to the hospital to get checked out?"

She shook her head. "No, I should be fine. I just need to get home."

"I'll take you." With that, Callen helped Nell to the car.

* * *

Callen closed the driver's seat of the car and sighed, putting on his seatbelt. He looked over at Nell.

"You really scared me."

Nell smiled. "I know baby, but I'm alright. You and Sam got there in time. Now, I just want to go home and take a nice long bath. Care to join me?"

Callen smirked. "I believe that can be arranged. I have to go back to OSP first though. Do you want me to take you now home now and you can be getting that bath ready for when I get back?"

Nell shook her head. "Actually, I should probably go by OSP too. Then we'll go home."

Callen nodded. "Oh, by the way, I'm supposed to be going out to eat with Sam and Michelle tonight. I think they're trying to set me up on a blind date."

Nell giggled. "We could just tell the team you know."

"Now what would be the fun in that?" Callen teased. "Seriously though, I want to, at some point. I feel like we should wait a little while though. With Kensi being in Afghanistan, and all the drama with that, plus having to let Eric down easy, it would be too much."

Nell nodded.

"How about this-" Callen continued "Once Kensi gets back and settled, we tell the team."

Nell smiled and nodded her head. "Ok. I have a feeling Hetty already knows though."

Callen's pointed an accusing finger at Nell, eyes widening in mock horror. "Nell, I am shocked at you. Of course she does. Hetty knows all."

Nell playfully reached across and punched Callen lightly on the shoulder. "Really? You're turning into Kensi on me?"

_Silent communication. The punches. Maybe we really are turning into Kensi and Deeks._

* * *

Callen unlocked the door. He glanced around the room and saw Nell sitting on the kitchen counter, swinging her legs back and forth rather childishly. She sat down a bowl and spoon, that had obviously held ice cream moments before. It clattered noisily in the sink, and she put out a finger, making the come hither motion. Callen smiled and crossed the room to stand in front of her.

"How was your evening Ms. Jones?"

"It was quite well Mr. Callen. I'm feeling much better. And yours?"

Callen groaned. "It was just as I suspected. Michelle and Sam had 'trouble' on the way to dinner. So Mr. Callen, being the gentleman that he is, sat through a date with Michelle's friend Joelle."

Nell leaned forward, unbuttoning his shirt. "Are you sure Mr. Callen does not want to pursue this Joelle?"

Callen shook his head. "Nope. I'm sorry to say, you're stuck with Mr. Callen. You got him."

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think please!**


End file.
